Say Something
by SharpieSam
Summary: Flame Princess knew. She knew that the sword was no good, but she didn't do anything to help him. Now she's sitting beside his hospital bed just wishing that he'd wake up and say something. Oneshot. Rated T for bloody scenes.


_A/N: Hello reader! Here is a songfic I wrote based off of "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. This was also inspired by "My One Regret" by SCIK1012. Hope you all enjoy! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO "SAY SOMETHING"_

* * *

Flame Princess sat at the edge of the hospital bed. Her flames were weak from injury, but mostly, it was from heartbreak. Monitors and the faint drips of the IVs echoed through the sterile room. Even his shallow breathing was too faint to hear.

"Finn…please…" The human lay unmoving on the bed. A thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder where his right arm was once connected. Other bandages and casts were wrapped around him as if he was dead, and he might as well be…

"This is my entire fault…" Flame Princess whispered. She put her forehead to his only hand and remembered everything…

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Flame Princess walked through the grasslands. She sat at the top of a hill somewhat concealed by the trees. There was a burnt spot where she was sitting, but she didn't care. She just stared at the treehouse that was standing in the middle of the clearing. She didn't know why she was here or how she got here, but she just found herself crawling back here every so often. Perhaps it was a longing for his companionship or a need to be close to the place she was once welcome in and the place she really felt loved. Her kingdom was home and all her subjects loved her much more than her tyrant father, but nonetheless, she felt something was _missing._ Flame Princess sighed and got up, dusting grass ash off her dress and began walking back into the forest back to the Flame Kingdom. She cast a longing glance at the tree house before making her trek back "home".

She let her feet back home and watched as her feet left burnt tracks in the ground. Her heart hurt, and she didn't know why. All she felt was a longing for something that was once there but is now missing. She told herself that she was over Finn. He broke her heart. It was his entire fault; but she knew deep down that she was just breaking her own law. She was lying to herself and to her broken heart.

Or perhaps it was the need to protect the human. The last time he visited her was to show her his new sword. It was a beautiful and strong sword. She remembered he had told her that it reminded him of her. It was strong and beautiful. _And cursed, _she thought to herself. The new Flame King sensed that there was something unsettling about the sword. Even if Finn could control it, she still felt as if the sword was hiding something _unusual _and _unsafe. _

Flame Princess continued to walk. The forest was getting darker as the trees became more concentrated and blocked out the sunlight. That didn't matter, however. Her natural fire lit up a path for her.

"Well, now. Who is this?" a voice hissed from the shadows. Flame Princess stiffened and looked around.

"Who's there?" She shouted and a conjured a fireball in her hand.

"It seems a lost princess has wandered into my domain." The voice cackled. Flame Princess growled.

"I am no princess! I am the King of Flames! Who is there?" She shouted again. Laughter rang through the shadows and Flame Princess turned to face who was there. A scrawny figure came through the shadows and stepped into Flame Princess's field of vision. It was a cloaked figure, but by the sound of the voice, it was a man. The hood fell from his face and she could see his long black hair cascade down. His turquoise skin looked unhealthy and practically rotten. Flame Princess got into a fighting stance ready to attack when suddenly his eyes opened. She gasped and backed away immediately when she saw the familiar black eyes with a glowing green iris.

"The Lich…"

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all._

"Very smart, Flame Princess." The figure backed Flame Princess into a corner and she could she an ice dagger in his hands. Her face paled. "I did not think you would be able to identify me. Very clever indeed. It will be such a shame." He said.

"W-what do you want from me?" She stuttered with fear. The Lich's eyes glowed maliciously.

"You." The saw the gleam and flash of the blade and shut her eyes.

"Finn!"

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl._

There was nothing. No pain, no ice dagger in her heart, nothing. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that the dagger was gone. Only the handle remained in the Lich's shocked hands.

"You again?" The Lich hissed. Flame Princess turned and saw him. Finn had his sword pointed straight at the Lich as his eyes burned with determination.

"I should be saying the same to you, Lich." Finn growled with hate.

"Feeling a little bold, human boy?" The Lich laughed.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Billy! I'll kill you for hurting Flame and I'll kill you all the harm you've ever done!" Finn declared. His words were raging with determination.

"Now, now, let's not let vengeance pollute your mind." The Lich said teasingly. He walked calmly up to the hero to the point of his sword. "As much as I'd love to destroy the human race here and now, our battle is premature. Perhaps some other time" The Lich said with a sinister smile. He snapped his fingers and a loud howl rang through the dark forest. Both Finn and Flame Princess looked around and saw glistening figures emerge.

"Ice wolves…" Flame Princess shook and backed away from the beasts.

"Have fun you two." The Lich said with a smile and disappeared.

"What?" Finn exclaimed in shock from the sudden disappearance when suddenly loud barks and screams interrupted his thought. He saw the wolves biting and clawing at Flame Princess despite the fact that they were melting. "Flame Princess!" The hero drew his sword and slashed at the beasts, bringing them down. He saw something off. Their eyes were all black with green glowing irises. The Lich was controlling them all. "Flame Princess!" He screamed again in fear for the girl. He threw himself on top of her using his body as a shield as the wolves mercilessly attacked him.

"Finn! What are you doing?" She exclaimed in shock as she watched in horror as the wolves tore at the human's flesh. Blood dripped down onto her as the number of his wounds grew. "Stop Finn! Just let them have me! I'm not worth it!" She cried seeing the human being torn apart.

"No!" He screamed and readied his sword. "Don't ever say that, Flame Princess! You are worth everything! I would give up my life for you! I promised to protect you!" He exclaimed and threw off the wolves. His sword was in hand but Flame Princess could tell he wouldn't last long. She saw the bite marks all over his body and right arm. Finn was pretty mauled. Nonetheless, he slashed on and the wolves continued to attack, biting furiously into his right arm trying to disarm him. Finn screamed in pain but continued to kill them right and left. The wolves piled on him and he fell, still trying to throw them off.

"No…" Flame Princess's face paled when she saw something bizarre about Finn. His right arm, the one which the sword held on to, bled green ooze. "No!" She cried. Her flames grew and the grass around her was instantly burnt to a crisp, any wolf within the range was instantly melted into a puddle and she other wolves backed away, whimpering in fear. They all ran off and left Finn on the ground moaning in pain.

"Finn!"

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

"No…Finn…please…" Flame Princess looked at the human who was breathing weakly. His body was covered in blood and flesh wounds. She looked in horror at his right arm which was practically skinned and oozing green mush. "Finn…" she cried as lava tears dripped down her eyes.

"Flame Princess…" Finn put a loving hand on his cheek. It didn't matter that it burned him; at this point he could barely feel his limbs. "Flame Princess…I…" his breathing hitched and his hand fell limp to his side.

"Finn!" Flame Princess shook him but he lay unmoving. "Finn wake up!" She cried. Her eyes trailed to his arm. It was still leaking with green ooze. The sword still wrapped around his arm. The curse was spreading. Finn wasn't going to make it at this rate. Once the sword's curse got to his heart, he would die. She looked at his shoulder. It was mixed with red blood and green ooze from the sword's curse, but the injury itself was a terrible sight; it was deep enough to see bone.

Flame Princess looked at her own hand and formed a fire blade. Tears dripped down her face as she looked back at Finn's unconscious body.

"I'm sorry, Finn…" she cried and brought the blade down.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

"Princess Bubblegum!" PB looked up from her desk and saw Peppermint Butler run in frantically. The small candy stood at the doorway as he called to the princess.

"What is it, Peppermint Butler?" She asked with worry. She had never seen the candy butler this scared and urgent in all her days.

"It's Finn. He's…" He was at a loss of words. PB's face paled and she ran down stairs to the main room expecting to see Jake carrying his brother's body but was shocked to see someone entirely different.

"Flame Princess?" she exclaimed in shock. Flame Princess looked up in desperation at the candy princess. Princess Bubblegum had never seen her like this. All she had ever seen in the fire elemental was hatred and destruction, but now, all she could see was a scared girl who was on her knees begging for the candy princess's help.

"I had no choice…" she cried.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

"Finn…" Flame Princess cried as she sat beside him. He looked so pale and weak. Her heart was torn with the guilt of not being able to save him from the curse before it was too late.

"Finn…please…I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time…just please wake up." She cried in desperation. She gently put her lips to his bandaged hand.

"Please…I love you…" she cried.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something..._

"Please… just say something…" she breathed. "I don't want to give up on you…" She gently squeezed his only hand. Her eyes widened in shock. His hand squeezed back. Flame Princess was at a loss of words when she saw his eyes open and his lips form a smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this! Please do leave a review! _


End file.
